Opening/Meet the Aquatus Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Mikey Pan Singers: The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Singers: And when our journey’s through Each time we say “good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: That corner house over there is the home of the Aquatus Family, and Mikey Kudo, along with his Digimon partner Shoutmon, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Athena Aquatus…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a woman with long auburn hair and blue eyes, and wearing a gold crown, a teal evening dress, a gold seashell necklace with a lavender seashell charm, lavender arm gloves, and teal shoes, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Athena Aquatus) Athena: Triton, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: Athena believed that Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Triton Aquatus, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a man with long white hair, a long white beard and mustache, and blue eyes, and wearing a gold crown, blue long-sleeved shirt with golden epaulettes and buttons, dark blue pants with gold lining, and black shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Triton Aquatus, Athena’s husband) Triton: Athena, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the Royal Ocean Office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Triton: Ouch! Narrator: Well, Triton is a practical man. The children, however, Jimmy Neutron, Angie Hinomoto, Toon Link, and Aryll, and their friends and neighbors, Toon Princess Zelda and the Mobians consisting Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf, believe that Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, two boys, three girls, and a rabbit-like Digimon partner are play dueling. One boy is 10 years old with a large forehead (which appears to be larger, due to his hair), blue eyes, a large brown cowlick ice cream sundae-shaped hairstyle, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a yellow atom emblem on the front, blue jeans, white socks, and grey and white sneakers. He is Jimmy Neutron, Athena and Triton’s son. The other boy is a 6 year old boy with short, spiky blonde hair, black eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap worn backwards, a baby blue short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white Converse shoes and sometimes carries a stuffed Crash Bandicoot doll. He is Toon Link, or just Link, Jimmy's little brother. The first girl is 12 years old with fair skin, amber eyes, shoulder-length auburn hair, which is worn in spiky pigtails held by two green scrunchies and has a spiky fringe and two sidebangs, which reach her cheeks, and wearing an orange short-sleeved shirt with white neck, waist, and sleeve rims, purple shorts, white socks, and green and white Converse shoes. She is Angie Hinomoto, Jimmy and Link’s older sister. The second girl is the same age as Link with short blonde neck-length hair, black eyes, and wearing a green headband, a lime green short-sleeved shirt, a green sleeveless dress, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Toon Princess Zelda, or just Zelda, Link's girlfriend and a friend of the Aquatus'. The last girl is 4 years old with short blonde hair tied in pigtails, black eyes eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, lavender knee-length overalls, short white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and lavender hair bobs in her pigtailed hair and sometimes carries a stuffed Spyro the Dragon doll. She is Aryll, Jimmy, Angie and Link's little sister. And the rabbit-like Digimon partner has pink fur, and is wearing white and purple headphones, a fuchsia scarf, and red boots. She is Cutemon, Angie's Digimon partner. In their game, Link and Aryll are playing Mikey and Shoutmon respectively, Angie, Zelda, and Cutemon are playing Mikey and Shoutmon’s comrades, and Jimmy is playing the role of Captain Goobot, one of Mikey and Shoutmon’s enemies, the other being Goobot’s partners, Admiral Myotismon and Assistant Captain Dedede. The reason: Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede tried to kill Shoutmon, but Mikey saved Shoutmon by cutting off Goobot’s hand and fed it to a hungry Feraligatr and in the process, the Feraligatr scarred Myotismon’s left arm by biting him, almost ate Dedede, and Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they killed Mikey and Shoutmon. As the kids played, Jimmy cornered Link and Aryll on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Zelda, Angie, and Cutemon rooted for Link and Aryll) Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) Blast you, Mikey Kudo! And your friend, Shoutmon, too! Angie: Get him, Mikey! Cutemon: Go, Shoutmon! Zelda: Kick his butt! Link: (Imitating Mikey) Take that! Aryll: (Imitating Shoutmon) Give up, Captain Goobot, give up? (Jimmy smirked and opens the drawer beneath Aryll’s feet, causing Aryll to fall in the drawer, making Cutemon make a fake gasp) Cutemon: (Fake gasps) You coward! Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand, scarring Myotismon, and nearly feeding Dedede! (Then, a 16 year old girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Jimmy’s acting. She has hip-length red hair, blue eyes, red lips, and wearing a blue bow in her hair, a blue long-sleeved dress with long aquamarine sleeves and a black bodice, and black high-heeled shoes. She is Ariel, Jimmy, Angie, Link, and Aryll’s older sister. With her are a yellow fish with blue fins and green eyes and a red crab who also has green eyes. They are Flounder and Sebastian respectively) Ariel: No, no, no, Jimmy. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Jimmy chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Jimmy: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Ariel. (As they resumed playing, Ariel chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: Ariel, the oldest, not only believed, but she, along with her friends Flounder and Sebastian, are also the supreme authority on Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, and all of their adventures. (Ariel then noticed a silver robotic dog with a plasma globe cranium, filled with ionized noble gases in the form of plasma, a mechanical tongue, a yellow snout, two metal ears, and a small pointy tail carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. He is Goddard, Jimmy's best friend and favorite invention and a butler to the Aquatus Family) Ariel: Aw, Goddard. Must we always take that nasty medicine? Flounder: Yep. Sebastian: Your parents’ orders are to make sure you don’t get sick. (Goddard barks in agreement. Ariel nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Flounder and Sebastian helped Goddard carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: Goddard, the butler, being a robot dog, kept his opinions to himself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Goddard, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table) Sebastian: Phew. (They then go over to the pillow, where Goddard picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Aryll: (Imitating Shoutmon) Take that! Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Link’s out of his hands. Link, Aryll, Zelda, Angie, and Cutemon ran to the other bed so Link can retrieve it while Jimmy chased after them. Goddard, Sebastian, and Flounder then brought the pillow to the first bed) Link: (Imitating Mikey) Not if I do it first! (Link then grabbed his toy sword) Link: (Imitating Mikey) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Zelda in the face) Zelda: Ouch! Angie: Are you alright, Zelda? Zelda: (Rubbing her cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Link: Sorry, Zelda. Zelda: It’s all right. Jimmy: Anyway, since no one, especially Zelda, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Goddard, Flounder, and Sebastian placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Link: (Imitating Mikey) Oh yes, we will! Aryll: (Imitating Shoutmon) Take that! (Goddard meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped when Sebastian noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. Then he got Goddard's attention) Sebastian: Goddard. (Goddard then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Flounder: (Chuckles meekly) A little OCD for Goddard and you. Sebastian: I know. Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Link, but he dodged and Jimmy accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Sebastian: (Groans) Jimmy.... Jimmy: Didn’t mean it. Angie: Father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Aryll: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Jimmy: She does have a point. Sebastian: (Ponders, then gives in) Understood. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Link: (Imitating Mikey) Back, back, back, you villain! (Link, Aryll, and Jimmy lock toy swords) Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) Insolent pup! (Hearing Jimmy say this, Goddard stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on Flounder's head) Flounder: What?! Cutemon: Not you, Flounder and Goddard. We’re just playing. Flounder: (Realizing) Oh, ok. (After realizing and was about to resume his work, Goddard saw the medicine on Flounder's head. Even Flounder noticed) Flounder: Oh, great. Aryll: (Imitating Shoutmon) Wicked pirate! Link: (Imitating Mikey) You said it, Shoutmon. (Jimmy swung his toy sword at Link and Aryll, but they dodged) Aryll: (Imitating Shoutmon) Missed us, missed us! Now you gotta kiss us! Jimmy: (Imitating Goobot) How dare you! (During the “Missed us” part, Link chuckled. At the same time, Goddard puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off Flounder and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is) Flounder: Wow. No wonder the kids hate that. Sebastian: No kidding, Flounder. (Link tried to pretend stab Jimmy, but missed) Link: (Imitating Mikey) Take that! (Aryll tried her turn, but missed) Aryll: (Imitating Shoutmon) And that! (Then the two pretend stabbed Jimmy) Link and Aryll: (Imitating Mikey and Shoutmon) And that! (Jimmy collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Triton comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Triton: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Goddard, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while whining a little. Jimmy noticed Triton and got up) Jimmy: Oh, hello, Father. (Thinking Jimmy is still playing, Aryll got angry) Aryll: (Imitating Shoutmon) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Aryll is calling him that, Triton got shocked on what she said) Triton: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Aryll felt guilty as Triton started to scold her) Triton: Aryll, why...?! (Sebastian, Flounder, and the kids spoke up on Aryll’s behalf) Jimmy: No, no, no, Father, she wasn’t calling you that. Sebastian: They were just playing a game involving Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon. Flounder: Yeah, she was being Shoutmon. Angie: And Jimmy was Captain Goobot. Cutemon: And Angie, Zelda, and I were just being Mikey and Shoutmon’s comrades. Zelda: And Link was being Mikey Kudo himself. (Realizing now, Triton resumed his search) Triton: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Goddard’s paw, causing the robot dog to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Triton: Oh, Goddard, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Triton: Where are those cufflinks?! (Growling a bit at Triton, Goddard, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Triton say that, Flounder, Sebastian, and the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Jimmy: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Triton: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Triton’s cufflinks, Sebastian, Flounder, and the kids got shocked) Jimmy: (Whispering) Aryll, the buried treasure, where is it? Aryll: (Whispering) I don’t know. Link: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Aryll) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Sebastian spoke up quietly) Sebastian: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Aryll: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Triton, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Triton: The bedsheet! What happened?! Jimmy: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. Sebastian: So, go easy on him. (Triton calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Jimmy off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Triton: Okay, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Triton: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Triton puts it on, Aryll ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite Sebastian, Flounder, and the kids trying to stop her) Aryll: Hooray! You found it! Sebastian: Aryll! Triton: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Aryll suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Triton: Don’t paw me, Aryll! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Aryll’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Triton’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Triton: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Triton: No! (Athena then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Athena: Triton, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Triton then points at his drawn shirt-front for Athena to see) Triton: Athena, look! (Athena turned and noticed) Athena: Triton! Triton: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Athena turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Aryll: It’s only chalk. Link: Yeah. Jimmy: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Athena: (Understanding) Well, okay, but.... Flounder: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (Sebastian and the kids motioned Flounder to stop, which made the little fish confused by their reaction as he continued) Flounder: And Ariel said.... Triton: “Ariel?” “Story?” (Flounder suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Triton’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Ariel.” Sebastian and the kids gave Flounder a brief glare, now seeing that Ariel will get in trouble) Sebastian: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Flounder. Link: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Triton: I should’ve known. Ariel? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Ariel’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Ariel comes in with a jug and towel) Triton: ARIEL?! Ariel: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Daddy? Triton: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Triton’s shirt-front yet, Ariel noticed Athena’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Ariel: Wow, Mom, you look lovely! Athena: Thank you. Triton: (Impatiently) Ariel.... Athena: (Ignoring Triton) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Triton: (Losing his patience) Athena, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Ariel suddenly sees Triton’s shirt-front and got shocked) Ariel: Why, Daddy! What have you done to your shirt-front? Triton: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Triton’s anger, Sebastian counted down three seconds with his claws and points at Triton at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Athena then came up to Triton with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Athena: Now, Triton, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Triton looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Triton: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Ariel in anger as she and the others are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Triton: Ariel? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing Flounder, Sebastian, and the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Ariel: But they aren’t. Triton: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Triton: Captain Bluebot, Mikey Pirate! Ariel: It’s Mikey Kudo, Daddy. Cutemon: And it’s Goobot, not Bluebot. Triton: Kudo, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (Flounder, Sebastian, and the kids try to convince Triton otherwise) Triton: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Triton: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Triton down along with Sebastian, Athena tried to tie his tie around his neck) Athena: Now, Triton.... Triton: “Now, Triton” this, “Now, Triton” that...! (As Goddard almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Triton: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Triton” will have his say! Athena: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Sebastian: Relax. Triton: Athena, Sebastian, Ariel’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Ariel: Daddy! Athena and Sebastian: Triton! Jimmy and Link: What?! Aryll and Cutemon: No! Zelda, Angie, and Flounder: You can’t! (Even Goddard was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Triton: I mean it! (To Ariel) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Ariel bowed her head down in sadness) Triton: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Goddard’s paw again. Afterwards, he and Goddard started to stumble around and Goddard fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Triton when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Triton, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Triton then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Athena, Flounder, Sebastian, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Athena, Flounder, Sebastian, and the kids: Oooh.... (Triton recovered and noticed Athena, Sebastian, Flounder, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Goddard instead) Athena, Flounder, Sebastian, and the kids: (While coddling Goddard) Poor Goddard. Triton: (Shocked) “Poor Goddard?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Goddard) Triton: This is the last straw! OUT!! OUT, I SAY!! Aryll and Flounder: (Hugging Goddard in defense) No, please, no! (Triton grabbed Goddard by his collar and dragged him towards the door with Aryll and Flounder hanging onto the robot dog’s body) Triton: Yes! There will be no more robot dog servants in this house! (Athena picks Aryll and Flounder up, making him release Goddard) Aryll and Flounder: (Sadly) Goodbye, Goddard. (Goddard waved goodbye back at Aryll and Flounder as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Triton. During this, Triton mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Triton: (Sarcastically while taking Goddard out) “Poor Goddard.” Oh, yes, “Poor Goddard.” But “Poor Trion” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Triton released Goddard and searched for the rope leash) Triton: For goodness sake, where’s the rope leash? (He noticed Goddard sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Triton: Thanks. (He ties the rope leash on Goddard’s collar and suddenly noticed the robot dog’s sad look) Triton: Oh, Goddard, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the oil can and fills Goddard’s bowl with oil) Triton: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a robot dog. (He brings the bowl over to Goddard and placed it next to him) Triton: And the children aren’t robot puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Goddard, people have to grow up. (He pats Goddard on his head. Later, in the nursery, Athena is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, and Cutemon, with her headphones, scarf, and boots off, in their beds, with seventeen Mobians, a frog, a Chao, and a robot watching. Ariel is now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with rose neck and sleeve rims and a small dark pink ribbon attached to the chest, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear, plastic buttons and a green ribbon attached to the chest. Jimmy is now wearing a blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and a yellow star pattern and blue long pajama pants with the same yellow star pattern as his top. Link is now wearing baby blue long-sleeved footy pajamas with eight baby blue buttons and white neck and sleeve rims. Angie is now wearing a yellow short-sleeved nightgown with puffy sleeves, light yellow frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear, plastic buttons and a gold yellow ribbon attached to the chest. Zelda is now wearing a pearl-colored Victorian-styled pajama set - consisting a pair of ankle-length bloomers with pearl-colored ankle rims and a sleeveless camisole with five small, plastic buttons and a small yellow ribbon attached to the front - and a pearl-colored long-sleeved nightgown with a white neck rim and sleeve rims. And Aryll is now wearing pink footy pajamas with six pink buttons going down the front and white neck and sleeve rims and two pink hair bobs holding her pigtailed hair. The first Mobian is a male hedgehog with blue fur, peach skin, green eyes, a black nose, blue spiky quills, and wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. He is Sonic the Hedgehog. The second Mobian is a male two-tailed fox with gold yellow fur, white fur patches, blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing white gloves and red and white shoes. He is Miles “Tails” Prower. The third Mobian is a male echidna with red fur, long red dreadlock-like quills, a white crescent moon symbol on his chest, peach skin, a black nose, purple eyes, and wearing white gloves with two spikes on the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green ankle rims. He is Knuckles the Echidna, the one playing the pan pipes. The fourth Mobian is a male strict and brood-looking hedgehog with black fur, red markings all over his body, black curved spiky quills with red markings, tan skin, red eyes, a black nose, a white wing-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with red rims and gold ring bracelets, and white hover shoes with red, yellow and black rims. He is Shadow the Hedgehog. The fifth Mobian is a psychokinetic male hedgehog with silver white fur, tan skin, gold eyes, a black nose, silver white wavy spiky quills, a white patch of fur on his chest, and wearing white gloves with gold rims and aqua blue light-up linings on his palms, and rims, and white boots with black and aqua blue markings, gold ankle rims with a pink gem, and an aqua blue light-up lining on the ankle rims. He is Silver the Hedgehog. The sixth Mobian is a big and chubby male cat with purple fur, yellow eyes, a black nose, dark purple stripes, white patches of fur, and wearing an orange belt with a yellow buckle, light orange gloves, and royal blue boots with orange rims, and sometimes carried a fishing pole. He is Big the Cat. The frog is a male frog with green skin, dark green lines, light green underbelly, and yellow eyes. He is Froggy, Big the Cat's best friend. The seventh Mobian is a strict-looking male chameleon with purple scales, peach skin, a yellow horn on his forehead, yellow eyes, black small spikes on his back, and wearing white gloves with purple diamond-shaped symbols on them, black wristband-like containers containing ninja stars, black ankle gauntlets with white wrappings, and purple shoes with black rims. He is Espio the Chameleon, a member of Team Chaotix. The eighth Mobian is a male crocodile with green scales, a green and light yellow crocodile beak and light yellow underbelly, orange eyes, red block-like spikes on his back and tail, light green arms, and wearing black headphones on his head, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder rims, white gloves with black rims with a yellow lining and buckle, and black shoes with white and yellow linings. He is Vector the Crocodile, another member of Team Chaotix. The ninth Mobian is a male bumblebee with black and peach skin, a black and yellow striped striped rear and antennae, yellow eyes, a black nose, clear blue bee wings, a white stinger, and wearing a black aviator helmet with a red rim and with orange and black goggles, white gloves with black rims, an orange zip-up sleeveless shirt with black shoulder rims, a white neck rim, and a yellow bumblebee symbol on the side, black pants, and orange and white shoes. He is Charmy Bee, the last member of Team Chaotix. The tenth Mobian is a female pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose. The eleventh Mobian is a female plant-like creature with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian. The twelfth Mobian is a female echidna with orange fur, orange braids with white bandages, peach skin, green eyes, and wearing a gold headband, a matching necklace and armband on her right shoulder, a white bandana tied on her left arm, a white cropped tanktop, white gloves with cobalt blue rims, a yellow tribal skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, and white sandals. She is Tikal. The thirteenth Mobian is a female bat with white fur, tan skin, black bat wings, blue eyeshadow, dark aqua blue eyes, a black nose, and wearing a black tubetop-like sleeveless jumpsuit, a pink heart-shaped brooch, white arm gloves with pink rims, and white high-heeled boots with pink rims and pink heart symbols at the feet. She is Rouge the Bat. The fourteenth Mobian is a pyrokinetic female cat with light purple fur, spiky light purple quills with purple tips tied in a ponytail, white patches on her muzzle, a black nose, a tiny oval-shaped red gem on the forehead, gold eyes, a purple tip on her tail, and wearing a purple long-sleeved dress-like/jacket-like shirt with a gold neck rim, pink skirt rim, white pants, white sleeve rim ruffles on her wrists and ankles, and pink high-heeled shoes with white rims. She is Blaze the Cat. The fifteenth Mobian is a female rabbit with light orange fur, orange markings on her head, eyes, and ear tips, a black nose, white skin, dark orange eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue ribbon on her neck collar, white gloves with a yellow cufflink, white socks, and orange and yellow shoes. She is Cream the Rabbit. The Chao is a male Chao with blue skin, yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. He is Cheese the Chao, Cream's best friend. The sixteenth Mobian is a male 16 year old wolf with red fur, peach-colored skin, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of brown aviator goggles on his light brown newsboy hat, a black tanktop, a brown sleeveless vest, white gloves, dark blue shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots. He is Max the Wolf. And the last Mobian is a female 15 year old wolf with white pink fur, light peach-colored skin, light blue eyes, and wearing a purple tanktop, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and red low-heeled boots. She is Kayla the Wolf. And the robot is red, black, silver, and yellow armored with a green gem on his belly and toes, red electronic eyes, and a red omega symbol on his left shoulder. He is E-123 Omega. They are also the best babysitters the Aquatus Family ever have and were just informed on what just happened by Athena and the others. As Ariel laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Triton said to her earlier) Ariel: But Mom, I don’t want to grow up. (Athena reassured her as she tucked Ariel in) Athena: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Shadow: But you will talk about it with him, right? Tails: Yeah, are you? Athena: (Tucking Zelda in bed) Of course, Shadow and Tails. Cream: That’s good. Athena: (Tucking Cutemon and Angie in bed) Indeed, Cream. Angie: What he said about Mikey was awful. Jimmy: Yes, he even called him “Absolute poppycock.” (Athena tucks Jimmy and Link in bed) Athena: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Jimmy. He was just probably upset. Knuckles: And besides, Athena said she’ll talk to Triton about it. Sonic's group: Yeah. (Aryll and Flounder, upset about Goddard being taken outside, wiped some tears away as Aryll looked sad) Flounder: (Sadly) Poor Goddard. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Aryll: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel. (Athena caresses Aryll and Flounder to calm them and tucks them in) Athena: Don’t cry, Aryll and Flounder. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. Sebastian: And besides, Triton never means these things like Athena said. (As Athena was about to walk to the window, Flounder noticed Triton's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Flounder: Athena? Athena: Yes? Flounder: The buried treasure. Aryll: Hope it’ll fix everything. (Athena accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Athena: Now, children. Don’t judge Triton too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Ariel, Angie, and Shoutmon spoke up) Angie: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Ariel: They might return. (Athena stopped and got confused) Athena: “They?” Ariel: Yes. Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon. Cutemon: You see, the other night, Ariel, Angie, and I found something that belongs to Mikey. Athena: And what’s that? Ariel, Angie, and Cutemon: His shadow. Athena: (Surprised) Shadow? Cutemon: Yeah. Angie: Goddard had it. Ariel: But we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Athena was about to speak when Sonic's group, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Cosmo: It’s okay, Athena. Blaze: If Mikey and Shoutmon do come, we’ll make sure Mikey gets his shadow back no matter what. Charmy: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids along with Sebastian. Vector: Yeah, you can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Athena gave in and agreed) Athena: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Athena: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Athena: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Ariel, Angie, Jimmy, and Link then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with Flounder and the other kids while singing) Ariel, Angie, Jimmy, and Link: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Athena: (While Link finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Athena: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to Sebastian and Sonic's group with a hopeful look) Athena: Girls, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Sebastian and Sonic's group: We promise. (Athena smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Mobians, who are now putting on their pajamas, and Omega. Sonic was now wearing a red long-sleeved pajama jacket with red buttons and blue horizontal stripes and red long pajama pants with the same blue striped pattern as his top. Tails was now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with snaps and light blue long pajama pants. Knuckles was now wearing a green long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and green long pajama pants. Shadow was now wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt and red sweatpants as his pajamas. Silver was now wearing a cyan short-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets and cyan pajama shorts. Big was now wearing an extra-large white tanktop and extra-large burgundy shorts as his pajamas. Froggy was now wearing a lime green sleeping mask. Espio was now wearing a magenta tanktop, purple long pajama pants, and a black sleeping mask. Vector was now wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and plaid tartan long pajama pants. Charmy was now wearing pink long-sleeved footy pajamas. Amy was now wearing a red tanktop and shorts with little pink hearts. Cosmo was now wearing a ruffled lavender tanktop and lilac shorts as her pajamas. Tikal was now wearing a white sleeveless nightshirt. Rouge was now wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and black long pajama pants. Blaze was now wearing lavender frilly, calf-length pantalettes and a lavender camisole with five small, lavender plastic buttons and a purple ribbon attached to the chest. Cream was now wearing a yellow long-sleeved flannel nightgown with white neck and sleeve rims, a pink ribbon attached to the chest, and three small, clear, plastic buttons and light yellow frilly, ankle-length pantalettes. Cheese was now wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas. Max was now wearing a dark blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets and dark blue long pajama pants. And Kayla was now wearing a purple short-sleeved silk nightgown) Athena: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Athena then exited the nursery) Athena: Good night. (Sebastian and Sonic's group nodded a good night and went to bed. Athena then left to go meet up with Triton and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon, as well as Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Wendy Costa, and Holly Applebee, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies